Of Detention And Forbidden Romance ReWrite
by GrimGrave
Summary: Nanako Kuroi has the hots for Kagami Hiiragi. Kagami has the hots for Nanako. With rivalry from Konata over Kagami s heart, Nanako comes up with a plan. Completed.
1. Of Detention and Forbidden Romance

**Of Detention and Forbidden Romance**

*Grimgrave does NOT own Lucky Star or its characters

*Grimgrave is NOT making any kind of profit with this work of fiction

"Talking" / _´Thoughts_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

***Smack***

Every morning the sound of Kagami´s alarm clock would echo throughout her relatively small room, and it would always be followed by the sound of her tired hand reaching out and smack it off. Now awake, she would lazily get out of bed with a groan, change into her school uniform and proceed to her twin sister's room to wake said sister up, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Just like any other normal day.

So why couldn't she shake the feeling that today wasn`t going to end up like anything `normal` ?

"Tsukasa, come on! If you keep this up I'll leave you behind for sure!"

"Gome, oneechan. Its just that its so cold in the mornings, kinda makes you not want to leave the warmth of the bed." Tsukasa giggled tiredly, finally woken up and started to get ready for school as well.

"Jeez, you and Konata are both hopeless when it comes to getting up! That, and homework… You -did- finish yours last night, right?"

"Uhm… Oh. Oh no! I didn´t finish the math pages! And its due tomorrow!"

"Relax Tsukasa, I´ll help you. Now get something to eat, we have to get going soon." Kagami said with a smile, `showing her dere-dere side` as a certain bluenette would have put it.

With a hurried Tsukasa changing clothes and eating breakfast, the twin sisters soon made their way to the train.

_´Yeah, just another normal day, just as usual..` _Kagami thought as they entered the train.

"Kuroi-san, don't forget your class list!"

"Ah, my bad. Arigatou Tanaka-san." Said Nanako Kuroi with a slight smile, grabbing her nearly forgotten class list and began to walk towards her homeroom.

The blonde, young teacher walked down the hallways with instinct on where to turn, but her mind was full of nothing but thoughts clouding her from reality.

_**Flashback**_

_Yesterday, Nanako had just fished up a small snack lunch during the lunch break, minding her own business. Her lazy student and online friend Konata Izumi sat at her desk as usual with her friends Tsukasa and Miyuki, chatting about something._

_Not long after the girls had adjusted their desks to face each other, a certain pigtailed, purple haired girl walked into the classroom, passing Nanako and heading towards Konata and the others._

_´Huh? Who- Oh. Lets see.. Kagami Hiiragi was it? Oh yes, Tsukasa´s twin sister. She's in another class..´ _

_Nanako soon found herself staring at Kagami, from her point of view seeing her in full profile. At first, she did not really think much about the situation, but it didn´t keep her from eyeing the pigtailed girl, how her pigtails waved when she moved, her indigo coloured eyes, then further down to her soft-looking lips-_

_´Whoa whoa whoa! Get a grip Nanako! Just WHAT were you just thinking about? And stop staring already!´ The blonde teacher yelled in her mind, while turning around and slapping her face once or twice._

_**Flashback ends**_

_`Honestly, just what was that? I admit that the kid is cute… No, make that good-looking. No no scratch that she- WAIT! Just stop with your train of thought Nanako!_

_What's wrong with you?´_

Her thoughts continued in a similar manner that she didn´t notice that a certain someone was heading in the opposite direction in a hurry, causing them to collide and knock them both down on the floor with heavy thuds.

"Ouf! What happ- Oh, Kuroi-sensei! Gomenasai, I'm in a hurry, I wasn't paying attention!" Kagami, the purple haired girl of Nanako´s thoughts blurted out, quickly getting up and offering a helping hand to the blonde who accepted the hand, slowly rising from the floor while dusting herself off with her free hand. As the teacher had grabbed Kagami´s hand, she couldn't help but get a proper look at the blonde's face. She gulped; what was that tingly feeling?

"Heh, that's some tackle you got there kid. Though you should avoid using it indoors, along with the running." Nanako said with grin that flashed her fang, grabbing her bag and class list. She didn´t even notice that she took the opportunity to stare as long as possible into the younger girl's indigo eyes until Kagami suddenly turned to take a look at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Aah! Class is almost starting!" Kagami bowed towards Nanako. "Gomenasai sensei, I'll be more careful. Bye!" With that, the pigtailed girl walked hastily towards her homeroom thus leaving the blonde teacher alone in the hallway, unaware that said teacher were now staring even more intently at her. Nanako´s grin slowly faded into a smile, as she shifted her gaze towards her hand who just recently had touched Kagami´s fingers. _Soft_ fingers.

_´Ha-ha. Cute kid. Respectful towards the elders, unlike that Izumi brat.´ _She thought with a smile, chuckling by herself until she realized something.

"Wait.. She said that class was almost starting?" Nanako looked at her watch.

"Crap!" She yelled as she hurried off towards the homeroom, the back of her mind still clinging on to the now memories of the encounter with Kagami.

At the same time, said purple haired girl had just gotten to her classroom, slightly unnerved. One, she still couldn't shake the feeling of that this day wouldn't end as usual. And two, what was that small feeling she felt within her as she had caught glimpse of the blonde teacher's face?

Little did both of them knew, their lives were already on their way to change.

* * *

><p>Hours later the same day, the bell rang signalling that it was lunchtime. Nanako had only brought a small bento, eating in a slow pace as she browsed a newspaper at her desk, minding her own business. Konata and her friends Tsukasa and Miyuki had as usual positioned themselves like a miniature roundtable, eating their own lunchboxes; though in Konata´s case it was a chocolate cornet like usual.<p>

This earned her a sigh and a small bump on the head from the now arrived Kagami.

"Owwie.. Kagamin is so meeeaan… But that's what's to be expected from my dear Tsundere!" Konata teased, now inching closer to said tsundere with a cat-like grin.

"Would you stop calling me a tsundere! And have you ever heard of personal space? I can't eat with you tugging my arm!" Kagami shouted, causing nearby students to look over in her direction, which in return caused her to blush and stare down at the desk.

"Aw, my dear Kagamin is so easily embarrassed. Let good ol´ Konata comfort you~"

"Since when did I become _yours_? More importantly, let me go already!" Another `light` punch found its way to Konata´s head.

"Ow! So cold Kagamin.." Pouted Konata while rubbing her head, now letting go of Kagami and retreating to her chair, unaware that a pair of green eyes belonging to a certain blonde had watched them the entire time, right now in confusion.

_´Humph, finally she's letting go. Being all clingy on her all the time, that brat… And why do I even care? They're friends! And Konata has done that pretty much every time Kagami shows up.. So -why- do I care?´ _Nanako sighed, being strangely annoyed at what was going on in front of her, as her mind continued with the thoughts about the whole thing, until the bell rang again after awhile.

"Konata, I really need to get back to class!" "But Kagamin~ , I'll miss you~ "

"If you don't stop tugging my arm, you can kiss copying my homework goodbye. Not that I would mind."

Konata´s happy-go-lucky expression froze for a few seconds, before cracking into a horrified face of agony, quickly letting go (again) of Kagami.

"Gomenasai Kagami-sama! Please show me mercy!" She blurted out.

"Fine fine, just stop addressing me with `sama`!" Yelled Kagami as she hurried out of the classroom, causing her skirt to sway up and down slightly by the gust as she moved. Nothing out of the ordinary for everyone else but one blonde, fanged teacher who's train of thought had come to an halt. Whatever she had thought about, it was now gone from her mind as a new, single thought completely occupied it.

_´Strawberry panties…´_

* * *

><p>The classes continued as usual, and soon enough the school bell rang to signal that it was time to go home, students and teachers alike.<p>

Just outside the school gates, Kagami met up with her friends, who were talking about something, at least Konata was and she sure seemed eager, and her eyes were now focused on the newly arrived friend.

"Kagami-sama! Glad you arrived, we're just about to start our quest to the source of my eternal happiness!" Konata straight-out blurted while rushing over to hug the tsundere… Only to be met by a palm to her face.

"I told you to knock out the `sama` stuff, didn't I ?" The tsundere growled out. "And can't you speak normally for once?"

Miyuki intervened with a sweatdropped expression. "What Izumi-san is trying to say is that she wants us to tag along to the Game-store… I think."

Kagami stared at Miyuki with a now newfound amazement. _´She understood what this little otaku said? ´_

Konata, after rubbing her face a bit, stared at Kagami with a wide smile. "Yes, that's it! You'll tag along won't Kagamin~ For meee~ ?" Her eyes was practically sparkling now, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagami who drew a sigh of defeat. "Fine, fine, I´ll come. Though I don't get why, since we went there yesterday."

"But Kagamin, this new PC game was sold out yesterday, but I was told they would re-stock it today. A good hunter never let its prey get out of reach permanently!"

"..Whatever." Kagamin sighed, earning a few giggles out of Miyuki and Tsukasa, who now walked behind the bluenette and the purple haired girl, as they got closer and closer to the shop.

Minutes later, the four girls had arrived, with Konata pretty much rushing inside with incredible speed, leaving the others outside until they walked in.

The shop were not that big, but it still housed an large assortment of games, from PC and video to normal board games. And at the far corner of the PC shelf were now a beaming Konata, fanatically searching for the game, in which Kagami just sighed and smiled, turning her attention to the shelf for videogames, at the fighting-games section.

As she browsed through the older games, a certain fanged, blonde teacher was now standing outside the very same shop, drawing a deep breath before heading inside, immediately spotting the pigtailed girl.

_´Alright Nanako. You've come this far; better burn your ships and see if I´ll get my answers.´ _She thought, as she soon began to think back about earlier.

**Flashback**

_Earlier the same day, as the bell had rung and the students were getting home, Nanako Kuroi had managed to wrap things up during her last lesson, being able to get home slightly earlier instead of being stuck in school for paperwork. _

_She was heading for her car outside the school gates when she saw the four girls; Tsukasa, Miyuki, Konata and of course the girl who had been haunting her mind; Kagami Hiiragi._

_She froze up._

_She stood there, finding herself staring at that very same girl._

_´This is killing me! Why do I feel strange around her? Why -now-?´She thought to herself, still staring._

_´ Right. There is only one way to know for sure what's going on. If I can get some `alone` time with her, talk to her, there should with no doubt be any kind of sign for what's going on. And if it is what I think it is… I guess I´ll have to think about it whe-_

_IF it happens. Hai.´ _

_She nodded for herself, and prepared to get to her car, planning on just ignoring the girls along the way. But after only two-three steps she stopped upon hearing;_

"What Izumi-san is trying to say is that she wants us to tag along to the Game-store… I think."

"Yes, that's it! You'll tag along won't Kagamin~ For meee~ ?"

_Nanako´s mind began processing what she just had heard. They're going to the game-store? Yes! That could prove to be the chance I need! Huh, I'm not sounding too eager about this, right? … And why am I feeling pissed about knowing Konata is going to be there too?´ Her mind continued until she realized the girls had begun to walk away, causing the teacher to run over to her car and throw her stuff inside, and got in, and drove ahead of the girls to the store, waiting._

**Flashback ends**

"Sensei?" Kagami asked, staring nervously at the blonde teacher who seemed to be staring out in the open.

"Hm? Oh! A-ah, Konnichiwa Hiiragi-Chan! I-I didn't notice you t-there!"

_´You're stuttering now? Smooth move, adult.´ _Nanako scolded herself mentally while Kagami stared in slight confusion before shrugging it off, smiling.

"So sensei, what brings you here? Did you came for the same reason Konata did?"

"Oh, I'm not planning on buying anything. I'm just having a look around you know?"

Kagami gave her yet another puzzled look. "So you came here straight after school for browsing?"

Nanako blushed a bit in embarrassment, scratching her cheek slightly. "Ahaha y-yeah I guess, kind want to get it over with instead of getting home first, then drive back y`know."

"Oh, yeah I see. Better to get it over with then like you said." Kagami smiled at the older blonde, causing said blonde to blush a bit more.

_´Please tell me that they just don't have an AC in here and that my face is NOT red right now!´ _The fanged teacher pleaded mentally. _´But I must admit.. That smile right there sure would brighten my day, any day. .. Oh Nanako, are you really thinking this? If this keeps up-´_

"Ah, Sensei! Sensei! Let me guess, you're here for this new zombie-shooter game too right?" A now over-happy Konata nearly shouted, waving her plastic bag around, containing the mentioned zombie game, causing not only Nanako, but also Kagami to flinch and turn their heads towards the smaller girl.

"Oh, konnichiwa Konata. I'm merely browsing before heading home y`know? Besides I'm more into games where you fight, like.." She scanned the shelf. "This one!" the teacher took a random game-case and showed Konata.

"Sensei, I didn't know you were into such violent fighting games like Mo**al Co**at." Konata grinned widely. "How uncharacteristic of you~ . It fits my tsundere friend Kagamin a lot mo-"

Kagami interrupted with a smack on the head. "Would you STOP calling me a tsundere?" She growled out.

Konata rubbed her head, with a sweat dropped Nanako, Tsukasa and Miyuki all laughing slightly at the scene.

"So sensei, gonna play a little Mo**al Co**at when you get home?" Konata grinned again at her teacher.

"Ahaha, perhaps. Games like this sure works for getting rid of pent-up stress or frustrations, if not just for time-consuming." Nanako said slightly nervous.

"Sure fits in with the kind of persons like Konata." Said a sneering Kagami, who in return earned a flushed and slightly annoyed expression from the blonde teacher and the small blue otaku.

"H-hey! I'm a responsible adult you know!" Nanako blurted out with a blush on her face. _´Please Kami-sama, tell me I'm not blushing right now!´_

Kagami and the rest expect Konata giggled. "Of course, I know that Kuroi-sensei, I were just kidding." Kagami answered with a smile, her cheeks getting a little red on them.

This did not go unnoticed by Nanako, but before she could process this any further, Miyuki interrupted. "Uhm, we should get going; we don't want to miss the train. Otherwise we will have to wait another half hour for the next one." She said, calmly with a smile.

Nodding, the other girls began to walk out of the store, followed by Nanako who said that she would browse games another day, and that she should follow them some of the way for safety. She stopped once she got close to the parking lot.

"Alright, I'm gonna head over to my car then. You girls stay out of trouble on your way okay?"

"Ah sensei, wait! Could I have a few words between four eyes?" said Konata with an surprisingly serious tone.

"Oh? Okay I guess, but be quick."

Walking away a bit from the others, Konata suddenly stared at her teacher.

"What is it Konata? Need help with your homework or something-"

"I want you to back off Kagami, sensei."

Nanako stood there, completely still. Her jaw was hanging and her eyes widen. She snorted a laughter after a few seconds. "Sorry? What was that?"

"You heard me. I want you to back off Kagami. She's mine. I intend on making her my waifu!" Konata´s lips curled into a cat-grin and- ..Was she drooling? Before snapping out of it and stared at her teacher again. "I've seen how you stare at her with such intense, sensei. I bet I know what's going on, more than you do. That's why I'm telling you to back off."

Nanako stood there, dumbfounded by the whole situation.

First, she has found herself in a confused state of affection towards the young pigtailed girl. That situation alone has full of problems regarding everything `will she like me back` to `you're a teacher and she's a student`, and of course `does she even swing like that`.

Secondly, if she now even.. Like, that pigtailed girl, it looks like there's competition. Namingly the small otaku in front of her. She could surrender, look the other way, and let the whole thing just be a odd memory. Nothing more. After all; Nanako is a teacher, and Kagami is a student. If the other teachers found out, there would be trouble. So wouldn't it be easier to simply back away, and let things be the way they were?

"Earth to sensei? Helloooo?"

Nanako snapped back to reality, looking at Konata.

"I just said that I can't stop you for trying. But let me tell you; I got the advantage. I'm heading over to her place tomorrow after school for a `study-session`, and let me just say that the only thing that will be studied is me and her.. Joined together." Konata smirked widely; she knew it, and Nanako knew it. She was right, she had such advantages.

Nanako gritted her teeth. She felt irritated, annoyed, and pissed. About Konata´s attitude, and the whole situation. But suddenly, a thought came to mind, and she grinned back at the otaku, who now stared in confusion.

"You're right. You _do_ have that advantage. But you just made a huge mistake, brat." Nanako grinned even wider, then drew in air and shouted at Kagami.

"Kagami-Chan! Pleasure talking to ya! I hope I'll see you around!" Nanako waved at the girl, who in response waved back, with a wide smile (and blushing as well, but it went unnoticed.) and shouted back; "Haaai! I'm sure we will! Take care!"

"Oh I sure will! You too!" Nanako sneered at Konata, who now stared in frustration at her teacher, her left eye twitching during the process.

"See you in school tomorrow." Was all that was said before Nanako walked away to her car, leaving behind a frustrated Konata who soon hurried back to the others.

In her car, Nanako hummed to herself as she drove home, still smirking.

_´My job may be at stake… But I've come to realize: I like Kagami Hiiragi.. Heh, who would have thought? Make no mistake Konata.. She WILL be mine. By my powers of adulthood, she will!´ _Her mind proceeded in the same train of thought all the way back to her apartment.

Later on, same late afternoon, Kagami and Tsukasa came home, both of them stepping off their shoes and heading towards their rooms. As Kagami entered her room, she immediately laid down on her bed, thinking.

**Flashback**

_Weeks ago, Kagami had as usual headed towards her twin sister's classroom, with the objective of eating lunch together. As she walked through the hallways, she caught a glimpse of the teachers lounge; the door was still open, and in her field of view were the one she recognized as her younger twin sister's teacher: Nanako Kuroi._

_She stopped in her tracks and stared at the young adult; she didn't see much of her face as it was lowered to eat and read some newspaper._

_But the little she did get to see, was more than enough. Surely, they had met before, but they hadn't spoken much with each other._

_It didn't struck her until now that Nanako actually.. Looked very beautiful. Good-looking in fact, hands down. Her features.. How she radiated an aura of calmness._

_Kagami´s eyes travelled from Nanako´s blonde hair, down to her beautiful green orbs that lit her face up like diamonds. Kagami´s eyes continued further down, noticing the blonde's chest and continued to stare. _

_The teacher had taken off her jacket, and her white shirt was more than enough to show the size. It was then it hit Kagami that she still stared, and WHAT she was staring at, causing her to slap herself across the face and rush to her friends classroom._

**Flashback ends**

As Kagami continued to think back, she couldn't help but to smile shyly and blush at the situation back there. And about what happened only earlier today.

_´If mom and dad knew.. I wonder, would they disown me? Because I have to admit; there is something with Kuroi-sensei..`_

**Flashback**

_It was right after she had accidentally knocked the blonde teacher and herself down in the hallway that time, and of course helping her up. She had touched her hand, exchanged words with her, taken in the image of her face, now in full view; she liked it. A lot. The way her green eyes stared at her, how her touch was so warm and comfortable…_

_Heck, even the fang that protruding from the corner of her mouth. Misao had one of those as well. And it had more often than not been drawing Kagami´s attention._

_´If I didn't know any better, I would think that corner-fangs are hot.. Well, they are. Sort of. I guess. Gaaah! I admit, they are downright sexy! But no way in hell I'm gonna admit that!´ She screamed in her thoughts._

**Flashback ends**

_´I have to admit… If I were brave enough.. And if we weren't student and teacher.. I would of, maybe, tried to ask her out. Without Konata knowing of course. Or else I will never hear the end of it! Oh Kami.. The teasing! The humiliation at her hands!´_

Kagami kept on thinking, until Tsukasa knocked on the door, telling her dinner was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<strong>

***Smack***

Kagami´s hand connected with the alarm clock, shutting it off with a mildly violent slap with the palm.

A new day, but the same routine. After lazily changing to her school uniform, Kagami had to once again wake up her sister and get some breakfast.

Soon enough, the twins were on their way to school through the train, but throughout the trip, Kagami could only think of one thing.

_`I've got to tell Kuroi-sensei. Be it for the good or bad, I need to get it out of my system, at least. She's an adult; she'll understand.´_

It wasn't until they got off the train that Kagami noticed something. About Tsukasa. Sure, the weather had been slightly more colder nowadays, but why did she start using a scarf now? It wasn't colder than yesterday. Was she hiding her neck maybe..?

_´She couldn't .. Could she? Nah! She couldn't have beat me to it.. Or..? No! Never mind!´ _Kagami sighed, and ignored her thoughts, as they kept on walking.

The second they got inside the building, they were met by Konata and Miyuki, with Konata practically bouncing up to Kagami and Tsukasa.

"Yahooo! Today is the day. Our private study session~~" Konata almost sang.

"And by that you mean copying my homework as usual. Jeez, I sometimes wonder if you'll be able to make it in the adult world, Konata."

"Aww, is my Kagamin worried about me? Maybe you'll even take care of me until we're old~"

" Good grief.. Give it a rest would you? And stop calling me `yours` already! Also, I don't see why we can't have a study session together. You sure you two don't want to join?" Kagami asked Tsukasa and Miyuki, who exchanged looks with each other, both smiling.

But before they could reply, the bell rang and the four girls began to get to the classrooms, splitting off in different directions leaving Kagami to walk alone.

She noticed that she was getting late due to some otaku being clingy, so she decided to take the risk and run the last part of the way.

Little did she know that Nanako Kuroi were on her way as well, eyeing through some papers she had prepared for class. With Kagami´s speed and Nanako not paying attention, the result ended like yesterday.

***Thud***

The two of them had once again knocked each other down to the floor.

"Ouch… What the-" Nanako´s mind came to a stop. Kagami. It was her. And she had just given Nanako a reason for her to further proceed with her plan. After all, Kagami´s and Konata´s study session wasn't until AFTER school. Until then, Nanako had plenty of time to intercept. She smirked.

"Oww…Ah! Kuroi-sensei! Gomenasai! I-I didn't mean to knock you over like tha-"

"Save it Hiiragi. I've told ya, no running in the hallways, right? And knocking me down again like that? Tsk. I'm afraid that I have to give you detention for this." Nanako got up, dusting herself off again and this time it was she that helped Kagami up.

"Wha- N-no! You can't do -"

"Yes, I can. Forgive me Hiiragi, but as a teacher, I can't turn a blind eye to this. And relax, its only fifteen, twenty minutes we're talking about here. Just alittle something to help remind you of not running inside." Nanako finished with a grin, flashing her fang.

Unbeknownst to the teacher, the flashed fang got Kagami slightly hot and bothered. She bowed towards the blonde and nodded in response, letting out a sigh of defeat.

_´CHANCE!´ _They both declared in their minds.

"Alright then, now get going to your class. Come to my office after school, got it?"

"Hai, sensei." Kagami said, and began to walk away to her class.

Nanako stared at Kagami with now hungry eyes. Over the night she had, after A LOT of thinking come to realize that she was willing to take the risk. The big leap. After all; the reward was something she now didn't want to loose. Especially to the Izumi brat. Licking her lips as she kept staring, she slowly turned around and began to walk.

As if in a odd twist of faith, just at that moment Kagami turned her head. Field of view; Nanako´s back. Behind. Ponytail. Kagami found herself unable to tear her eyes away. Now blushing and biting her lower lip, she forced herself to stare in front of her, before turning to the left and enter her classroom.

_´Success! Now I will have some private time to tell her how I feel. Perfect!´ _The two thought at the same time, completely unaware of the other's motive.

Nanako got to her homeroom, and soon enough the class had continued like any other day. But every now and then, glares and cocky grins were exchanged between the teacher and the otaku, but no one ever noticed.

_´Gome, Konata. But I will win this. My plan is in motion and you haven't even figured it out yet. Oh when she shows up for detention.. Just her, and me, all alo- Waaaaait._

_Me and Kagami-Chan… Alone? Completely alone? If I confess.. And she returns the feelings.. Then maybe we could… We would.. Oh Nanako, you dirty girl, you! Already thinking that far ahead huh? Hm? Is there something under my nose?´_

Luckily Nanako had her back turned to the students, so she wiped her index finger under her nose.

_´Crap!´_

The bell rang; time for lunch break.

Nanako had settled with just a little snack and some coffee, reading a magazine at her desk in the classroom. Some students went out to the cafeteria or other places around school. Some, like the usual trio, stayed behind and changed their desks position to the usual mini-roundtable.

Nanako counted in her head the seconds until Kagami showed up and took a seat by her friend. Only -after- she threw a glance towards the blonde teacher, who glanced back, causing both to slightly blush.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Konata.

" So Kagamin~ Looking forward to our study session? I sure are! I'm even going to bring with me that new game I bought. We can take turns in shooting zombies~" Konata beamed with her cat-grin, once again inching closer to the pigtailed girl and clutching onto her arm. She threw a cocky smile towards the teacher, who in returned shot a glare back, only to suddenly smirk widely, leaving Konata puzzled.

"Oh, gome Konata. But I got detention. I´ll be delayed for about twenty minutes maybe."

Konata´s expression was still set on happy-go-lucky, but she remained motionless. Even her eyes seemed to not even blink. Even Tsukasa and Miyuki seemed rather surprised about Kagami gotten herself detention.

"…Eh?"

"Gome, but I accidentally knocked Kuroi-sensei over while running in the hallways."

"…..EH?"

"K-Konata?"

The otaku´s facial expression had turned into one of horror. She slowly turned her head towards Nanako, who just sat there pretending reading the magazine while twirling a finger in her long blonde hair. She glanced up and sneered at Konata, before pretending to read again.

_´This is bad! If Kagami has detention, there's no telling sensei might try and do to her! This calls for drastic measures; I have to talk Kagami out of it, to skip the detention, just this once!´ _thought Konata with a burning passion.

And that's what she did. For the rest of the lunch break, and when she caught up with Kagami hours later, when school had ended for the day.

"Ne, ne Kagamin-sama! You don't have to go! Just ditch it this once! It won't hurt!

"I can't just ditch detention Konata! Besides, its just you copying my homework; surely that can wait until later."

"B-but Kagamin-samaaaaa~ You have to! Kuroi-sensei… She's evil!"

"Very funny. You sure are persistent about this Konata. Is my homework that important? And for the last time, stop addressing me with `sa-"

"Oi, Hiiragi. Glad you showed up; get in." Nanako said with a serious tone, her hands on her hips. The two younger girls flinched and stared at the teacher, with Kagami nodding and heading inside the office.

"Don't succumb to sensei, Kagamin! Remember that I'm the one for you!"

"What on earth are you on about?" Was the last exchange between them before Nanako closed the door, locked it, and stared at Kagami.

_´So close Izumi.. But I'm beating you to it right at the finish line.´_ The teacher thought, smiling.

"Take a seat, Hiiragi."

Kagami took a seat on one of the chairs, with Nanako sitting on the other right in front of her.

As Nanako sat down, she hunched forward, using her arms as support and rested her head in her hands, staring right into Kagami´s eyes. She was blushing, and Kagami noticed it.

"So.. Sensei. I have to be honest; I don't really get why I got detention for such a small matter."

"Heh.. You're right. I guess it is a too small a matter for detention. I guess its my turn to be honest with you, Kagami-Chan."

Nanako took a deep breath. She was struggling for words. Kagami noticed it, and decided to get this over with. Whatever the teacher had to say couldn't be more important than what she had to say. She too took a deep breath.

_´This is harder than I thought…´_ Both of them thought.

And as if with another odd twist of faith, they both got the courage to state the simple words.

"I Love You!"

"Huh?

"Eh?"

"Did you just-"

"You said you-"

"…."

"…."

"Well.. This was.. Unexpected…"

"Yeah… Sensei? How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you… You know."

"Oh. To be honest.. Since yesterday. Well, I -have- checked you up before.. But I didn't really understand it until yesterday. Hahaha, I can't believe I'm confessing this to a student! Oh Kami.."

"Uhm.. Sensei? Me too.."

"Huh?"

"Me too, I've .. I've been checking you out as well.. Weeks ago, and.. R-recently."

Kagami´s head sunk down, staring intensively at the floor, red as a tomato.

Nanako on the other hand, also red as a tomato, had a face with dumbfounded written all over it. The feelings.. They were returned!

"So.. You.. You ´love-love´ me?"

"H-hai, sensei… and you?"

"Hai. I do."

"Even if we are both girls?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Even if you're a teacher and I'm a student?"

"Hai. And you know what? You are driving me crazy. So I'm just gonna spell it out for you right here and now; I have fallen for you. I like everything about you. Your hair, your personality, your determination with studying, heck even your tsundere-side!"

"Aw sensei, not you too…" Kagami frowned.

"Gome.."

"… I could say the same, sensei. _Your_ determination. Your laid-back attitude. Those.. Wonderful green eyes of yours.. And your… Your.."

"Hai, Kagami-Chan? My what?" Nanako inched closer.

"Your fang."

"….Eh?"

"Your fang. I.. I find it to be very.. _very_ suitable for you, Sensei.."

"Is that so?" Nanako smirked widely, now flashing her fang. "So if I do this then huh?"

Kagami couldn't hold back any more. She leaned forward, grabbed Nanako´s cheeks gently, and pulled her closer. Somewhere along the way Nanako had snaked an arm around the younger girl's waist, pulling her closer as well.

Their lips locked. The feelings they felt could never be described in petty words. All of their emotions were poured into the passionate kisses. They only knew one thing; they didn't want it to stop. Ever.

For the next ten minutes, the office was filled with the sounds of wet kisses. Their tongues exploring each others mouths as they gently touched and groped one another through their clothing. Every now and then Nanako would gently bite Kagami´s

Lower lip with her protruding fang, causing the younger girl to moan softly.

After an additional five minutes, they broke the kissing, much to their disappointment, but they needed the air. They kept staring at each other.

"Kuroi-sensei.."

"Please, call me Nanako, Kagami-Chan.. Now that we are alone like this."

"Nanako…"

"Kagami.."

They both stared at each others eyes, before smiling at each other with blushing cheeks. They inched together and soon began kissing passionately yet again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The evening light shined through the windows, onto the now darkened room as the two lovers new life began to grow.

* * *

><p><em>Right then! My re-written first story! (How sad)<em>

_I might make another chapter, or maybe a new story altogether. Who knows?_

_I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did ( or didn't ) then review please, and let me know._

_I would also like to take the opportunity to thank **Major Mike Powell III** and **Drake Nolsa** for pointing out the (far too many and major) flaws of my first version of this story, and inspiring me to do better._

_See ya around!_


	2. The Growth of the Forbidden Romance

Chapter 2 - The Growth of the Forbidden Romance

Grimgrave does NOT own Lucky Star or its characters

Grimgrave does NOT make any kind of profit for writing fanfics. EVER.

Please review. It makes me happy. But don't flame. It will be doused with a water bucket.

"Talking" _´Thoughts´ / flashback_

* * *

><p>"I'm hooome!"<p>

Kagami Hiiragi had just gotten home from school, later than usual. This naturally got her parents worried, both of them walking up to the hall to ask her directly.

"Kagami, did something happen? You're late, and you didn't even call home." Her father Tadao said, with worry in his tone. Understandable, as any decent father he was protective of his children, but not enough to go overboard.

"Its fine dad, I just got detention for running in the hallways.." Kagami said with a weak smile. While that was true, her original detention were only supposed to be twenty minutes _top_. But after both her and the certain blonde teacher had (clumsily) confessed to each other, they stayed in there for at least the double duration.

"Why were you even running in the hallways Kagami?" Her worried mother asked.

"I was in a hurry, and I didn't pay attention.. But its okay now, I'm home aren't I ?" said Kagami with a smile, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

After thinking for a minute, her parents both nodded with a smile before continuing.

"Oh yes, Konata came over earlier by the way. She really insisted on coming over for your study session. She should be in your room." Miki said.

Kagami stood there dumbfounded. She had forgotten about Konata! No doubt the midget otaku would soon rush downstairs and attack her with anime references and endless nagging of copying Kagami´s homework.

Oh speak of the devil.

"Kagamiiiiiiiinn~~! You've returned to meee~!" The bluenette did rush downstairs and went straight towards the twin tailed girl. Said twin tailed girl's parents had moved back to the kitchen snickering, leaving their daughter to her fate.

Who now were tackled and trapped between an otaku and a hard place; the floor.

Kagami cringed, while the otaku cat-grinned.

"Konata, get off me!"

"How rude, Kagamin… I even waited for you for what felt like ages and you just yell at me.."

"Maybe because you tackle me down to the hard floor! Now please, get off me!"

Pouting playfully, Konata did as told and allowed Kagami to get up, dusting herself off. Soon enough, they had walked upstairs to Kagami´s room, with Kagami actually wanting to study (despite wanting to postpone the study session to another date) and Konata to just copying her notes and play her DS while waiting.

"Are you honestly just gonna play that and let me do all the work?"

"But Kagami, to have fun is also very important in ones life!"

"… I will never get your logic. Ever." Said Kagami with a sigh as she stared at her notes. She couldn't help but keep staring as her mind brought back the scenes of earlier events.

**Flashback**

_*click*_

_The door to Nanako´s office had unlocked. Out walked a flushed Kagami and Nanako; Nanako´s tie was not properly attached anymore, and Kagami´s ribbons were crooked. They remained silent until a few more steps, as if on cue, they turned to each other and looked into their eyes. They both blushed further, but in the end laughed lightly together._

"_This.. Is by far, -the- most worthwhile detention I've ever been in charge of." Nanako said with a smile that showed her fang perfectly, earning a longing moan from the younger girl who laid eyes on it immediately., before replying._

"_This is my first time having detention, sensei…. I.. uhm.." Kagami said before speaking very low, barely a whisper, leaving Nanako confused and leaning forward._

"_You… What, Kagami-Chan?" Kagami spoke in silence once again._

"_What was that Ka~ Ga~ Mi~ Chan?" The fanged teacher said seductively, inching closer._

"_I said I enjoyed every second of it, okay!" Kagami blurted out, her face now redder than ever. The teacher just snickered and kissed the girl on the lips, her tongue forcing its way pass the lips eagerly. Kagami responded by kissing back softly, every now and then sucking the tongue slightly. This kept going for about ten minutes before they broke for air, taking the opportunity to look into each others eyes once more._

_Eyes that shined with affection towards the other. And they knew it. Their blushing faces were giving it away._

"_Ah.. Uhm.. You.. You should get home before your parents get worried.." Nanako said, with regret. She didn't want this to end._

"_H-hai, sense- ..Nanako." Kagami answered with a heart-warming smile. Nanako melted inside. That smile had turned out to be one of the many things she was weak against when it came to Kagami._

"_Want me to give you a ride home?" Nanako asked, completely charmed by that same smile._

"_That might raise some suspicion, Nanako.. I don't want to risk …-this-."_

"_Heh, true that.. But I don't want to leave you so soon.."_

"_Neither do I want to leave -you- Nanako." Kagami blinked, then gave the fanged teacher a questioning look. "Uhm, Nanako.. The hickey ain´t -that- visible, is it?"_

_Nanako snorted a short laugh, then stroked Kagami´s neck gently._

"_Of course not.. As long as you don't take off this shirt. Its just under the collar of the uniform." The fanged teacher chuckled at Kagami´s reaction; mildly shocked. _

"_Its not like I have to worry about the two you gave me, so just make sure you wear clothes that are able to hide your own." Kagami kept staring in mild shock. ´Easier said than done!´ _

**Flashback ends**

Kagami sighed and rubbed her neck where the hickey was through the collar of her uniform. Should Konata see it she would tease her to no end!

"Kagamiiiiiiiiin!"

Said purple haired girl fell over from her chair down to the floor startled, now staring angrily at the otaku who had brought her back from her trance. Konata´s had been dangerously close to Kagami´s before the latter fell to the floor.

"W-what?" She said, while trying to make sure the collar covered the hickey.

"You didn't answer me when I talked to you so I decided to bring it up-close." Said Konata plainly before smirking. "What did my tsundere think of to get her all oblivious, hmm~~?"

"N-none of your business! A-and besides, are you still not even trying to get some studying done?" Kagami said, trying to change the subject. In response the otaku simply shook her head and held her DS in front of her. Kagami sweat dropped .

The afternoon turned to evening, and now a satisfied Konata with copied homework notes were walking happily down the stairs, with a annoyed Kagami in tow to the door.

"This was a successful study session Kagamin~. This calls for a repeat of events! How about you come over to me next time?" The otaku said as cheery as possible, now hugging the tsundere tightly causing said tsundere to cringe.

"Its just you copying my notes and playing your games! What part of that belongs studying?"

"Kagamiiin, we've been over this. You need to have some playtime in life as well; for a balanced, functioning lifestyle! I'm merely taking care of my life." Konata nodded to herself, smiling brightly at her logic.

"…You know what. I'm not even gonna _try_ and explain just what's wrong with your so-called logic." The otaku simply kept smiling proudly, still hugging the tsundere.

"..Also, would you just let me go already? I'm tired and I want to have a lie-down."

"But this is so comfy Kagamiiin~"

"I'm serious Konata!"

"Okay okay, easy there my tsundere~" Konata released Kagami, much to the latter girl's relief, before blurting out;

"But seriously Kagami, would you like to hang out tomorrow? Let me properly repay you for the notes, watcha say?" Konata inched closer with a smirk, much to Kagami´s confusion who stepped back accordingly.

"Uh, uhm, tomorrows no good Konata.. I-I uhm.. I realized I'm meeting another friend tomorrow! Yeah!"

"Oh? But then I can tag alo-"

"N-no, its just gonna be me and my friend! We got some.. Uhm.. Studying to do!"

Konata stared at the purple haired girl with a puzzled look. "But Kagamin, didn´t you just finish your homework?"

Kagami flinched. It there was one thing she were bad at, it was lying.

"Ahaha, yes, yes I did! But, you see.. Uhm, ano… S-she needs some help with her math and english pages!"

"Uhu… I see. Fine Kagamin, but I insist you come over sometime soon! I'm _eager_ to thank you properly~" Konata said almost… seductively? Nah, Kagami must have imagined it. Yeah, that's it.

"Right.. Well, take it easy on your way home!" Kagami blurted out before closing the door and hurrying up to her room and picking up her cell phone. Lucky, she and Nanako had exchanged numbers earlier during the `detention`. She didn´t want to stay home tomorrow in case Konata would try and show up again. And she really, _really_ wanted to meet the fanged, blonde teacher again.

Meanwhile, outside, an annoyed Konata had begun walking home.

_´Next time, I'll get you for sure, my sweet tsundere…´ _She chuckled merrily.

* * *

><p><strong>*Riiing* *Riiing* *Riiing*<strong>

Nanako´s cell phone rang, its signal being heard throughout her apartment. The blonde teacher got out of her kitchen and looked for her cell for a couple of seconds before finally finding it on her bed.

"Kuroi speaking."

"A-ah Konbanwa, Nanako.."

Nanako could feel her heart melt upon hearing the voice, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"I were wondering when I would hear from you.. Miss me already huh?"

"Hai~.." Kagami´s voice sounded so.. Affectionate.

"Honesty goes a long way Kagami-Chan.. You deserve a reward for being honest right now." Nanako said, calmly, but inside she jumped and shouted out loud about her newfound happiness.

"Don't tease me like that Nanako… I won't be able to control myself when I see you next time then.."

"Like you could control yourself back in my office." The blonde laughed lightly.

"You're one to talk~"

"Hai, you're right.. You're driving me crazy, you know that?"

"Haaai~ But Nanako.. Could we… Could we meet up tomorrow? I want to see yo-"

"HAI! Of course we can! I can finish my paperwork tonight so I won't have to do it tomorrow!" Nanako shouted eagerly, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her purple haired girl. Kagami simply giggled in response, in which Nanako felt herself melt further.

"I'm looking forward to it.. Shall we say, the café near the bookshop at 12:10 ?"

"Sounds perfect Kagami-Chan. I'll see you the-

"Nanako.. Are we… are you.. My girlfriend?"

Flushing red, the blonde was dumbfounded for a second. "Well ain´t that obvious?"

"I- I just want to be sure.. I want to have it clear."

Nanako simply smiled, before replying with affection in her words;

"Kagami-Chan. We've confessed to each other that we love one another. We've kissed, marked one another…. I love you too much to let go. As far as I'm concerned, I would love to be your girlfriend. Even if it has to be secretly."

There was a silence on the other end, leaving Nanako confused and slightly worried; had she been too forward?

That is, until Kagami replied, her tone being so cheery and passionate, Nanako wanted to record it so she could hear that lovely voice whenever she wanted.

"Hai! Secretly or not, I want to be yours, Nanako! I want you to be mine! I love you!"

"I love you too, _Kagami-koishii~" _Nanako said softly, and affectionately. Kagami moaned lowly from the other end.

"12:10 at the café tomorrow then, _Nanako-koibito~" _This time it was Nanako who moaned softly through the cell phone, before they both giggled and ended the conversation.

The teacher laid down on her bed sighing happily as Kagami sat down on her chair, leaning back. They both stared at the ceiling with a smile on their lips.

_´Kami-sama… Thank you for granting me my happiness!´ The two thought at the same time._

The next day couldn't have come any faster. And at the moment, Nanako cursed it. Why? Simple; she had woken up later than planned, leaving her to rush with everything from breakfast, to clothing. With a quick shower and a few minutes to spent on getting the right perfume, Nanako finally felt ready and decent to meet her girlfriend.

_´Girlfriend.. Hahaha! Look at myself; getting all worked up for a date_, _I haven't been doing that for years. And for a girl non the less!´_

"…And I couldn't be any happier about it." Nanako said to herself, smiling widely until she looked at her watch.

"Damn it! I have to get going! Get a grip Nanako!" the blonde blurted out before taking a minute to make sure she had everything she needed, locked the door and began her short journey towards the café.

Meanwhile, Kagami had gotten up early unlike the teacher, and thus had already gotten to the café; waiting for her slightly older girlfriend to arrive. She was confident about her clothing; a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a green jacket. She kept waiting for her girlfriend inside the café, browsing the menus in lack of anything better to do. It was then she heard the door open, and as she turned her head she saw her, standing there; clad in green pants, a gray t-shirt and a thin, white jacket with its sleeves being held up by a strap at the elbows.

The two stared at each other with smiles forming their lips; Nanako made a move towards Kagami, and gently took her hand as they both walked to the desk, blushing.

As they ordered their beverages, they did not know that from the outside, there was someone watching them.

Someone who know were soon boiling over with rage. Rage that was directed at the blonde teacher.

_´So, Kuroi-sensei… You didn't take my warning seriously huh? I'll get you for this! Kagami is MINE!´ _The blue haired otaku screamed in her mind, as she stood outside glaring, not moving and inch. Only her eyes moved as they followed the couple from the desk, to the room on the left, where she lost sight of them.

Nanako and Kagami had settled down at a small round table, Kagami with a cup of green tea and a small chocolate cake, and Nanako with a cup of black coffee. They giggled at one another as Nanako had moved over to hold Kagami´s chair out for her, like a gentleman, causing the purple haired girl to giggle further and smile while the fanged blonde took her seat.

"I'm glad that you were able to meet up today.. I've been thinking a lot about you since yesterday." Said Kagami shyly, her blush still colouring her face.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Kagami-koishii. Now that I've found happiness, I rather not let it go to waste, or loose it." The blonde said with a serious, yet affective tone.

"Nanako…" Was all that Kagami could say after hearing that, as she stretched her hand forward and gently grasped Nanako´s , their fingers touching softly.

This did not go unnoticed by the now stalking Konata, who had `infiltrated` the café and from a safe distance watched over the couple. Her rage only grew as she saw them touching hands, she felt like she were ready to burst and rush over to them screaming.

_´How dare you, sensei? I can't let this continue! I must think of a way to break them apart! But how?` _Konata kept on trying to come up with a flawless plan, and it would appear as she had done it for awhile, for when she looked in their direction they were gone.

Only their cups and an empty plate were there. She had missed them. Konata cursed within her head as she rushed outside to try and find them.

Meanwhile, near the parking lot, the couple had just gotten into Nanako´s car.

"So Kagami-koishii~ What would you like to do? I got a few movies at my place, or would you rather want to go somewhere else?"

"No.. Hanging out at your place is far more than enough Nanako-koibito~"

"Heh, alrighty then!" Nanako cheered as the car drove away to her place.

_´Wait.. My place.. Both me and Kagami alone.. No disturbances.. I should light some candles, put on a video and.. And…Yess.. CHANCE! I wonder if she's wearing the strawberry panties today.. Or has she changed into something more.. `fitting` for the situatio- Huh? What's thi- Crap! I'm bleeding!´ _Nanako quickly wiped her wrist under her nose; it came back red. _´Oh no! I can't let my Kagami see this! I'm an adult, I can't let her think of me as some perver-` _Nanako´s thoughts came to a quick halt. At the red light she had stopped and thought, she now glanced at Kagami, who stared back at the blonde.

They both had one wrist red, with leftover blood under their noses. They kept staring for a few seconds until the light changed to green, with Nanako continuing to drive as they both laughed at each other, the situation, before letting the laughter die out and smirking at one another. Nanako of course had to keep breaking eye-contact so she could drive decently.

Five minutes later, they had arrived at Nanako´s apartment and made their way inside. Nanako held the door open for her girlfriend to walk in, closing it behind herself as she followed.

"Make yourself at home Kagami-koishii, I'm just gonna visit the bathroom real quick!"

"Okay! Don't take too long, koibito~" Kagami said so affectingly, the fanged teacher felt like she could die happy now. She made her way to the bathroom, locked the door and went through her mental checklist.

_´Black thong with small red ribbon? Check!_

_Matching black bra? Check!_

_Add some more perfume… Check!_

_Untie the ribbon holding ponytail up… Check!_

_Perfect! Kagami-koishii… I'm ready! _Nanako clenched her fist as she grinned widely.

Meanwhile, in the living room.

_´White panties with red hearts? They're on and check!_

_Red bra? On and check!_

_Great! I'm all set, Nanako-koibito. Bring it!´ _Kagami clenched her fist in a similar manner, smirking with a blush at the same time as the bathroom door opened.

Nanako walked over to her girlfriend, who had in advance chosen a DVD and held it in front of her for Nanako to see.

"I see you've already found one huh?"

"Hai, though to be honest.. I.. I just picked done at random.."

"Huh? You just picked one without even looking? Why?"

"Because we… We won't be w-watching the movie anyway…"

"….Y-yeah… You're right.."

They looked into each others eyes once more; Nanako gently tossed the DVD aside and walked over to her girlfriend. She grabbed Kagami´s hand with a soft touch, and guided her towards the bedroom. Behind them, the door closed, as they wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed with the same passion like yesterday.

"Nanako, you sure are an eager kisser." Kagami giggled.

"I haven't kissed you today.. And those lips of yours are simply divine…"

"We talk too much.."

"Hai.." The couple kissed again passionately, with Nanako every now and then gently biting Kagami´s lower lip with her fang. The very same fang that the purple haired girl was weak against. Moans filled the apartment as the sun's rays shined through the windows, just like at the office, showering the young lovers as clothes soon began to be removed, one by one.

"Kagami-koishii.. If you even feel slightly uncomfortable with this, don't hesitate to sto-" Kagami´s index finger silenced the fanged blonde.

"As long as its you, I want you to never stop." This was more than enough for the two to continue, leaving them in their underwear on Nanako´s bed.

"I love you Kagami."

"I love you too Nanako."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a certain otaku´s house; Konata had still not thought up a brilliant plan to completely break the two off. She didn't want to do something in the open so Kagami would be mad at her. Her focus was on her teacher. She was an obstacle she needed, wanted, to remove.<p>

But seeing that she lost the couple earlier, she did the only thing she could do.

She fished up her cell phone and called Kagami.

There was a few signals.

_´Come on Kagamin! Pick up!´_

There was a sound indicating that the call got through. Someone was answering, much to Konata´s joy.

"Kagamiiiin! Where are you? I've been meaning to call you the whole da-"

"c-can´t talk n-now Konat- Mmh! Aaah..ah!"

Konata froze. Did Kagami just moan? Just what was going on? She had her suspicions but she begged that she was wrong!

Kagami kept on moaning for a few more seconds, trying to talk but failed. After that there was some strange noise, as if the cell phone moved. Then it happened.

"Gomennasai Izumi, but Kagami-koishii is rather.. Tied up at the moment. Try in an hour or so! Sayounara!" ***click***

"…Eh?" Konata was in complete shock. That was her teacher.. She had been talking through Kagami´s phone.. The same Kagami that had been moaning. Her fears had come true.

So she did the only thing she was capable of doing. She fainted right then and there, on the floor in her room.

Nanako and Kagami giggled right after the blonde had shut the cell phone off.

"You're so bad, Nanako.. Now Konata will tease me forever!"

"I highly doubt she will do anything of the sort… Now, where were we?" Said Nanako with a grin as she lowered her head towards her girlfriend's body. There was some unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! The second chapter; did you like it? Or hate it? Review regardless, always good to know where you did wrong, or simply knowing that people enjoyed reading it.<strong>

**So yeah.. Review please!**

**If I get enough reviews, I _may_ make a third, final chapter. Otherwise I'll make either another KagaNana fic, or just other pairings / other anime/manga fanfics.**


	3. Konata s Fall and Redemption

GrimGrave does NOT own Lucky Star or its characters.

GrimGrave does NOT make any money out of writing fan fictions.

"Talking", _´Thoughts / flashback´_

**Chapter 3 - Konata´s Fall and Redemption**

_´Kagamiiiin! Where are youuu?´ The otaku were right in the middle of a town square; shouting for her love. Why she was there, she didn't know, nor did she think about it. She just kept shouting and wander around until she saw her. The purple pigtails swaying in the wind, as she stood by a fountain, facing the other direction._

_´Kagamiiin~ No need to worry anymore! Your love has found you atla-´_

_The sky went dark, and suddenly Kagami stared coldly at Konata; thunder bolts crashed around, and in the midst of it all -she- appeared!_

_´Fu fu fu fu… Izzzumii.. You're too late.. Ssshe isss mineee..´ A serpent with long, blonde hair and green eyes slithered around Kagami, who simply grinned. The serpent smirked in return, and licked the purple haired girl's neck._

_Konata stood there in fear and anger. She rushed over to the two, but they seemed to just go further and further out of reach, laughing madly._

_´Kagamiiiiiiiin!´_

"…-iiiiin! Huh? Wha-? .. Oh.. A dream… Just.. A dream.."

Konata stared at the ceiling from her bed. Sometime after waking up from fainting she must have went to bed. She checked the alarm clock: 9:47.

"Might as well get up.." She said to herself, as she ventured to the kitchen without even bothering to change into regular clothes. As she got there, she had her usual breakfast; toast and juice. At least it was the usual for when she didn't have to make a bento.

Afterwards Konata decided to freshen up. With a shower and a change of clothes, she went back to her room, or more accurately on the chair in front of her computer.

"Got to clear my mind of all the unwanted thoughts.. " She logged on her MMORPG and played for awhile. But after an hour and a half she came to realize that it was.. Boring. She was not in the mood for playing; all she wanted was to be with Kagami, her love interest since way back.

Logging out and shutting the computer off, Konata headed downstairs, put on her shoes and went out. Not to any specific destination, just out. Anywhere.

Hoping that something good would happen if she did. Like… Kagami showing up and proclaim her love for the otaku! Wishful thinking, wishful thinking!

But of course, it didn't happen. Konata´s luck had not been that great as of late.

As she kept on wandering around aimlessly, she happened to stumble across a bookstore. Being bored as she was, she went inside and immediately went to the manga section which was right next to the entrance.

_´Huh, I don't have this volume.. Might as well buy it. Could help with my boredom later today.. ´_

As Konata kept on browsing, she caught sight of two familiar faces outside through the window.

Tsukasa and Miyuki.

Konata broke into a wide smile; two of her close friends were just outside! She now had someone reliable to talk to, and hopefully they could hang out, saving her from the distress and boredom! … For today at least!

Her smile faded however, the second she noticed that they were holding hands.

_´Don't tell me… are they..? Nah! Couldn't be! I mean, they've always been close friends! Yeah, that's it!´ _

Konata´s train of thought proceeded in a similar way as she took but one step until she saw what happened next.

Miyuki, thinking that no one saw them or simply didn't care, gave Tsukasa a quick kiss on the lips. Both she and Tsukasa blushed heavily, but they seemed to giggle it off in no time.

Konata however, stood there as if paralyzed.

Not only had she lost her love to the dreadful teacher, but now her two other friends had somehow become an item as well! Where was the justice in this?

She wanted to scream and go berserk at the moment, but she restrained herself from doing it.

Instead she did the only thing she could do to let out some of the anger; by ripping the manga in half with raw strength and stare with eyes of intent with murder and rage at the two girls, as they walked down the street holding hands.

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

><p>It had been hours.<p>

Konata had kept on walking around without any destination in mind the whole afternoon.

After the bookshop incident, she had gone to a nearby arcade hall and vented out some frustration via one of the shooting games.

After an additional hour with gaming, she had left and was once again at disarray, she felt like she was only walking around town in circles, so she decided to just stop. She ended up at the park, sitting on a bench and staring at passing couples, the sky, or simply at the ground before her. Didn't matter really.

She just sat there, almost lifeless. What else could she do? This wasn't something she could shrug off and play games as usual. She had lost her love, and now her friends were more or less unapproachable. Everyone was lovey-dovey, and she was left alone.

"Its just.. Not fair….ITS NOT FAIR!" Was shouted, but not by Konata. She jerked her head around, trying to find the source. A few feet away behind a hedge to be precise. Konata´s small stature forced her to stand on the bench to try and get a better view. What she saw was mildly shocking.

She recognized the girl as Kagami´s classmate. The tomboyish, brow haired, fanged loudmouth. The very same person that sat on the bench and had recently shouted. She sat there with watery eyes, with a dejected look on her face.

"Kusakabe? What are -you- doing here?"

"Wha-? Huh? Shorty? What are YOU doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

"Hmph. Not that its your business, but… Fine, I'm heartbroken, okay? Happy now?"

Konata simply stared. Never in her life would she think she would have something in common with Kusakabe of all persons. Aside from the interest of videogames.

"I guess we're in the same boat then."

"… … Huh?"

Konata sat down besides the brunette. "Broken hearted."

"Oh. So what, did an otaku boy not return your feelings huh?"

"…"

"Well shorty? I told you, so you ought to tell me."

Konata kept quiet. Should she tell her? She didn't have anything to loose anyway.

"Helloo? Oi, midget!"

"Its Kagami."

"….What?"

"Its Kagami…"

Misao was dumbfounded. The midget had a crush on Kagami? She raged out.

"The hell you midget? _My_ Kagami-chan would never go for _you_!"

Now Konata was the dumbfounded one. Didn't Misao know?

"Exactly. She didn't."

"Huh? If it wasn't you, then who else? Don't tell me.. A boy?"

Konata sighed and shook her head.

"Hah! I knew she swinged the other way! And seeing how you got rejected, my Kagami-chan will definitely fall for m-"

"Its Kuroi-sensei!"

Silence took over the conversation, and soon the park. Only the distant sounds of cars driving by could be barely heard. That, and Misao cracking her neck as she turned to face the otaku besides her with a face of shock, denial and horror mixed into one.

"…..W….What was…. What was that…? You must be joking! ..Right? It can't b-"

"Its true! I've seen them! And yesterday when I called Kagami, she-! …"

Misao´s face twisted in horror and depression.

"W-what… No… No.."

"Yes.. I don't want to admit it, but…. But… Kuroi-sensei beat us to it. We've lost."

Silence once again took over the conversation for a few minutes.

"Huh… So Kagami-chan likes older chicks? Well what do ya know!" Misao blurted, causing the otaku to flinch, but in the end she broke out laughing at the random statement.

"Hahahaha! Yeah.. Hahah.. It would seem so.."

Misao followed with the laughter, as they kept on laughing for a minute or so. When they calmed down they kept on staring at the sky, sighing.

Konata stared at sky, but her mind was full of different thoughts and emotions. A part of her were still raging, wanting revenge on that damned teacher. Another part was very concerned about Kagami´s wellbeing and happiness.. And lastly, she felt warm inside. Calm. At ease, knowing that she was not alone anymore. The brunette beside her had gone through the same thing, more or less.

She found herself glancing over at the brunette. At every glance, she felt even more at ease, the warm feeling inside spreading. Could it be..?

She shrugged. Whatever it was, it was way too early. Or maybe not even meant to be. But she did turn to the fanged brunette with a smile. Misao stared back in confusion.

"So, I heard you too are into videogames." Konata said with a smile.

Later at the evening, Kagami was in Nanako´s bedroom, studying. She had told her parents that she was at a friend's house for a study session. Her studying came to a stop though as her slightly older lover let out a scream and stared in horror at her computer screen.

**"KYYAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Nana-koibito? What happened!" Kagami got off the bed and walked over to her girlfriend who spun around her chair to face the purple haired girl. She pointed at the screen.

"I-I-Izumi had me kicked out of the g-guild! I lost the guild perks and bonuses!" Nanako said stuttering, as her finger kept pointing at an in-game mail from Konata´s character, leaving her purple haired lover in confusion.

"….. ….. What?"

_`Revenge is ours, Sensei! Good luck finding better gear now!_

_Respectfully yours._

_The Izumi&Kusakabe Alliance`_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_Phew! There you have it! The final chapter of the NanaKaga saga! If I may say it myself, I think I wrapped this up pretty nicely._

_But of course its you, the readers, reviews that matter. Did you love it, or hate it?_

_Review please! It makes me happy!_

_Flames will be doused, then laughed at._


	4. BonusChapter

_**In Dedication to My Dear Reviewers**_

_**For Being Awesome**_

_No money were made during the creation and release of this fic. And GrimGrave does not own Lucky Star or its characters._

**Bonus Chapter - A Lucky Star is Shining Tonight**

Monday late evening. The students had been free from school that day due to various teacher-board reasons and Nanako Kuroi was sitting in front of her computer, typing like she was possessed. Completely focused on her work, she did not notice the figure behind her until said figure's arms was wrapped around her waist, with a pair of lips kissing her cheek.

"What's the matter Nana-koibito~? Aren't you done yet?"

"Heh, you know, Kaga-koishii, a teacher have a lot of papers to fill in, correct, and read over the course of a day alone." Nanako said with a smile, and spinned her chair around to see her lover face-to-face, and plant a deep kiss upon her lips. The purple-haired girl eagerly returned the kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done anyway."

Kagami beamed. "Okay!" Quickly kissing her older lover once more, Kagami went back to sit on the bed, picking up a half-finished book. She didn't get far as her cell phone rang seconds afterwards.

"Huh, its Konata."

Nanako flinched immediately and stared at the phone with anger. "Konata eh?" Her fists clenched. "What does she wants?"

Kagami shrugged and answered the call. "Kagami speaking."

"Konbanwa, Kagami. Konata here."

"Mmh, I saw that. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you.. I.. I got a confession to make. Not that it matters anymore, but I want to clear the air."

"Okay? Shoot."

Konata gulped. She took a deep breath.

"Kagami, the truth is that… The reason I've acted strangely for some time is that… I've wanted to be more than friends with you for some time. I… I love you."

Kagami was frozen in mild shock. But it soon stopped, and she smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that Konata. I really am. But my heart belongs to Nanako."

"I know. I know.. When you answered the phone that time, it was pretty clear, if not earlier. I guess I found it hard to accept it at first.."

"Ahaha.. Yeah, I'm sorry about that.. I don't know why I even answered, and then Nanako took the phone and… You know.."

"Ah, yeah.. No worries, I were just.. Shocked and all. Oh and.. Uhm.. Misao says hello and sorry as well."

Kagami blinked, looking puzzled. "Misao.. Was she..?"

"Hai. But… Yeah…It doesn't matter now.. She had it easier to let go I guess, haha.

"Konata.. You.."

"Kagami. I.. Uhm.. Sensei is taking care of you, right?"

Kagami smiled. "Yes, yes she is."

"Good.. And hey.. Ehm.. We will still be friends, right?

"Of course Konata. Always."

Konata smiled a little. "Good to know. I have to hang up now, but.. I see you on Monday, yeah?"

"Naturally, Konata. I'll swing by during lunch as always." Konata giggled. "Sounds terrific. Sayounara!"

"Sayounara!"

**Click.**

Nanako stared at Kagami and the cell phone. "So? What did she say?"

Kagami smiled at her girlfriend, walked over from the bed and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Just cleared things up. Hey, Nana-koibito?"

"Hai?"

"I love you. So much that can't get enough of you."

"I love you too Kaga-koishii."

The two lovers kissed yet again, before the blond lead her lover to bed, who followed eagerly. Slowly undressing, the couple kissed each other as much as possible, as their hands soon roamed over their bodies.

They untied their hair ribbons, letting their hair fall freely as they fell towards the bed.

Seconds later, Kagami grabbed Nanako´s breasts, and frowned. "What is it darling?"

"Not fair. Their bigger.." Nanako let out a short laughter and grinned at her girlfriend. "Yes, but you love them, don't you?" "….Hai." Kagami said as the two passionately kissed again. This were going to be a long night. And they loved it.

_**Meanwhile.**_

Konata smiled widely, with tears in her eyes. She stared out of her open window towards the stars.

"Hey, shorty. Whatcha doing? We're not done with the game yet." Misao said as she walked up to Konata, gently grabbing her shoulder. Konata turned around.

"Finished talking huh? So.. What happened?" Misao said with a smile. The blue-haired girl smiled back, her tears still running down her cheeks.

"I moved on."

* * *

><p><em>Because I'm too much of a soft bleed-heart sometimes and you guys are just real troopers. Hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter!<em>


End file.
